


Life Raft

by Dark_and_night



Category: The Boy (2016 Bell)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23706439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_and_night/pseuds/Dark_and_night
Summary: Brahms is having an episode
Relationships: Brahms Heelshire/Reader, Brahms Heelshire/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 106





	Life Raft

Brahms clung to you, his legs wrapped around yours, his arms locked around your chest. His breath was hot on your shoulder as he panted out. His breath was shaky, and he was obviously holding back sobs. 

His nails dug into your arms, almost cutting your skin, but you held your breath to stop yourself from showing any signs of pain. You weren’t sure what had triggered him, but he had suddenly appeared by your side, clinging to you as if you were a life raft and he was a drowning man.

“So cold, it hurts.” He whimpered, moving so he could bury his face in your chest.

“You don’t have to be cold.” You said softly, wrapping your electric blanket around him, tucking the two of you in together and turning it on. “You’ll be okay.”

“It’ll never be okay.” Brahms’ child voice came out as he curled up closer to you.

“It seems like that, honey.” You pet his hair, gently scratching the back of his neck in the same way you sometimes did to help him fall asleep. 

His breathing got jerkier, and he shook his head. Brahms’ entire body was heating up as he cried against you. You turned off the electric blanket, realizing that Brahms was heating up the both of you well enough on his own.

All you could do was be there for him, be his one anchor into the present as he cried about the things that had happened in the past.

The night crawled on as you rode out Brahms’ emotions. The grandfather clock in the living room chimed several times, letting you know that it was one in the morning. Brahms’ hold on your arms finally relaxed, his nails leaving deep red impressions in your skin.

“I’m right here.” You mumbled as his crying finally quieted. He looked up at you, his eyes red from crying so hard.

“I’m so tired.” He whispered.

“I know you are.” You said, gently cupping his face. “Do you want me to make you some tea?”

“No!” He jerked up. “Please, don’t leave me.”

“Okay, Brahmsy.” You cooed, playfully tugging on one of his curls. “Do you want to come to the kitchen with me while I make you tea?”

He paused before nodding slightly. “Okay.”

You smiled, sitting up and kissing his forehead. “Let’s get you a midnight snack to help you calm down.”

Brahms slowly moved off you, pulling you up off the bed. You took his hands, wrapping his arms around you.

“I’ll keep you safe.” You murmured, kissing his cheek.

He nodded weakly, resting his forehead on yours. “I know.”


End file.
